


Happy New Year

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [31]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun only wishes for one thing on New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/31/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/18603.html))

"Wow, what a fun party..." Sehun sarcastically thought aloud to himself. "Not."  
  
It was New Year's Eve and they had all gathered for a party to celebrate the previous year and to welcome in the new one. Usually he loved these kind of parties. He would drink, have fun and party. But this time he was finding himself just wanting to go home more and more the longer the night wore on.  
  
Why? Simple. Because of Jongin.  
  
The dancer had been confusing him lately. They had liked each other for a while but hadn't really acted on it until recently. They had gone on a few dates and Sehun thought that things were going well between them. They had kissed more than once and spent an awful lot of time flirting with each other.  
  
But if things were going so well with them why was Jongin completely ignoring him now? He was flitting from person to person, interacting with them in various ways. Some people he was just his usual playful self with. Some he would stop to dance with. Others he was outright flirting with. And Sehun couldn't stop the hurt he felt every time. It was like a sword being stabbed into his chest over and over again.  
  
Maybe he should just go home and sleep through the new year? That sounded a lot more appealing than watching the guy he was sort of dating flirting it up with everyone else in the room. He felt insignificant... unimportant... insecure. And he did not want to start the new year off by feeling like dirt.  
  
The only time the slightly older male had said anything to him during the entire party was when he had first arrived. He had hugged Sehun, told him he had missed him before he had wandered off to get a drink. That was it. The rest of the evening and party had passed without so much as a glance in his direction from the other boy. And Sehun's heart was hurting. If Jongin wasn't interested then he should have just told him instead of stringing him along. This felt almost cruel. And the more he thought about it, the more upset he felt himself getting.  
  
He was just getting up his resolve to just leave when he found himself being herded over to the group as everyone prepared for the count down. Too late now. He would just have to stick it until later when he could finally sneak out without anyone noticing. Jongin certainly wouldn't.  
  
Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Sehun huffed to himself as everyone around him started to count down. He watched as people began to gravitate towards specific others, ready to start the new year with a kiss. He almost snorted as he averted his eyes. He seriously doubted that that would happen to him.  
  
And as the count down finally reached zero and everyone around him cheered, Sehun closed his eyes as he almost curled into himself. He felt incredibly lonely and it was taking all of his will power to stop tears from springing to his eyes.  
  
He was in for a shock though, for only a moment afterwards did he feel someone grab his hand, and he was pulled forwards against a warm sturdy chest. He didn't get the chance to open his eyes before he felt lips against his. Immediately he lost sense of everything around him. All he knew was the soft pair of lips against his, kissing him to the point where he was starting to feel weak at the knees.  
  
When the kiss finally ended, and the fireworks inside of him had taken a break, Sehun finally opened his eyes and pulled away to see just who it was that had kissed him. And who he saw made his heart jolt.  
  
Jongin.  
  
Jongin had kissed him.  
  
Jongin who had ignored him all night had kissed him at the end of the countdown.  
  
Jongin, who he had thought didn't want anything with him, had kissed him and was now gazing at him with the shyest smile on his face. And Sehun felt himself falling even more for him.  
  
"Happy New Year, My Sehunnie."  
  
Sehun would be lying if he said his breath hadn't hitched in his throat at that, or if he said that his heart didn't do a somersault in his chest. His whole facial expression softened and melted as he blushed and returned the shy smile with one of his own. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Jongin's again, in a short swift kiss. This one was a lot shorter than the other, but it was enough to make Jongin smile at him with a wide dazzling smile when he pulled away.  
  
Laughing softly, Sehun threw his arms around the shorter male and pulled him into a hug. He immediately moved his head into the crook of Jongin's neck, breathing in his scent. He felt giddy. He felt happy. He felt loved.  
  
Though Jongin may not have asked him officially, he knew that what they had was real.  
  
Jongin loved him, and he loved Jongin.  
  
And they now had a whole year ahead of them to be together.  
  
"Happy New Year, Jong'."


End file.
